TITANIC: The New Beginning
by Sakura Haruno 123456
Summary: This story obviously is based off of the Titanic story but has a couple of twists. Bella x Edward. Look into the story for the whole summary. I hope everyone likes it and enjoy. : Rated M for possible lemon later and to just be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

TITANIC TITANIC

Summary: This story obviously is based off of the Titanic story but has a couple of twists. Bella, a third classman, is given two tickets from her mother, Renee, for a new life with her father in America. Along with her, she takes her friend Angela. Edward, a first classman, is moving with his family to America as well but for different reasons. Reasons no one can know. Join them on the long voyage of the unsinkable Titanic and watch as a new romance unfolds. This story takes place back in the 1900's. Edward x Bella. Stephenie Meyer's characters do not belong to me at all and neither does the title Titanic.

**Chapter I: Titanic**

"**Mom, we've got to go! The Titanic won't wait for us, you know!" **"**I know, darling, I know. Here are your tickets. Both of yours." Said Renee rushing around the house making sure the two girls had everything. "Now, be safe, ya here. Don't let those foolish men think they can get to ya!" she said forcing a laugh as she handed her daughter the tickets. "Oh mom, we won't", said Bella giving her mom a final hug. Renee and Bella hugged for a couple seconds, knowing they might never see each other again. Renee wiped away a couple tears from Bella's eyes. "Now you be strong and when ya get to America, tell your father I said hello." Bella nodded and grabbed her suitcase. "And you, come here!" Renee said sweetly to Angela as she gave her a nice hug, "Your mom would be so proud of you". Angela choked up a little, "Thank you, ma'am. It means a lot". Angela and Renee separated and she grabbed her suitcase as well. "Now, don't let me hold you both up. Go! The Titanic is waiting!" With that, both girls rushed out of the small house onto the street corner running as fast they could. "Come on, Angela! We gotta hurry!" yelled Bella as she ran, tripping along the way, through the huge crowd surrounding the huge vessel. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Since when have you been able to run so fast!?" "Since we might not make it", Bella yelled. After finally running for about a mile it seemed like, they made it to the Titanic's entrance only to find they were about to close up. "Hey, wait!" yelled Angela to the door man. "Tickets, please", he asked them, "or you will not get in". Bella searched through the sling around her shoulder for the tickets. She couldn't find them. "Where are they?!", she thought to herself. "One sec", she said to the man. He obviously was impatient. "Ma'am, if you can not find them soon, I must ask you to leave" Angela then perked up. "Bella, did you check the pocket inside? I could've swore I saw you put them in there" "Oh!", she said as she re-opened her sling. Of course, there were the tickets resting there untouched. She took them out and handed them to the door man. "Here you go, sir" said she with a smile on her face. The man "hmphed" and handed them back there tickets. "Welcome to the Titanic. Please look to your tickets to find your rooms. Good day" said the man as he stepped aside letting them pass. Once through, they didn't take a break. They were just too excited. "Can you believe this, Angela!? We're one of the luckiest people in the world right now!!" Bella said running. "I know!" replied Angela.They laughed and ran all the way to their room. The room wasn't bad to their standards. It had all of the necessities; a bed, sink, mirror, window, and toilet. They each set their suitcases on their beds and went through their things making sure nothing was forgotten. While going through her things, Bella found two framed pictures her mother had obviously snuck in. The first picture was of Bella and her mom after Bella was born. Her mom was smiling the brightest smile and Bella's eyes weren't even open yet. This made her smile in the present time. The second framed picture was of them together recently with all of the people who lived nearby for Bella's seventeenth birthday. "Awe, your mom is so sweet. I wish my mom was still here to care for me..." said Angela. "Yeah..." Bella said as she wiped another tear from her eye. "Hey! I know! How about we go check out the Grand Staircase and make fun of all of the snobby first classman!" Angela said teasingly. Bella thought it over. "Well…It would be funny to see their faces". Angela nodded. "Okay, I'll do it." Bella said giving up. "Yay! We're going to have so much fun!" yelled Angela as she dragged Bella out of the room.**

**Meanwhile, some of the first classman were still boarding and loading up. One of those families being the Cullen's. The Cullen family was a very rich family. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was a very skilled doctor for his time, Esme, his wife, was very beautiful and you could tell they loved each other greatly. Due to Esme's lack of being able to have kids, Carlisle and Esme had decided to adopt kids; Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Each of the family members stepped out of their new cars, handing the keys over to the boarding people so they could safely get them on board. They also had some people carry in their luggage, paintings, and mirrors. Everyone in the crowd was awestruck. No one had every seen anybody like the Cullen's. They were so…intriguing and different and mysterious that no one could take their eyes off them as they loaded into the Titanic. "Welcome to the Titanic, madams and sirs. May I take your coats for you?" said the gentlemen holding the doors open for them. They nodded and handed them their coats. "What rooms shall I send your coats?" said the gentleman whose name tag said "Louie". "You may take them to rooms 230,231, 232 and 233, Louie", said Carlisle as he handed him a tip of 5. "Thank you, sir", said Louie as he headed off with all of the coats. The Cullen's made their way to the Grand Staircase. "Oh wow, this is beautiful. Don't you think so too, dear?" said Esme. "Yes, indeed it is. Maybe we should get one in our home when we arrive in America?" Carlisle said jokingly. They all laughed silently. "Esme, Carlisle, do you mind if we go look around the Titanic together?" said Edward, who was being the spokesperson for his brothers and sisters. "Yes, you may. Just don't do anything stupid….alright, Emmett?" Emmett sighed. "Why does everyone always suspect me!?" "Because you're always doing crazy, stupid things!" Rosalie said. Everyone laughed as the two went off bickering. Jasper and Edward decided they would go and check out their rooms first as they dragged Alice along with them, too afraid she'd get caught up into all of the fine detail everywhere. As they reached their rooms, they took out their keys and entered. Alice and Jasper had room 232 and Edward had room 233. Room 233 was a nice room, probably big enough to hold at least four people if necessary. When you entered it, you would see a beautifully styled living room with two long couches around a low table in the middle. The walls had a nice design of wallpaper that went quite well with the whole feel. And scattered throughout the room were some chairs for whomever needed to sit. To the side, there was a desk of mahogany that was stocked with paper, ink, a pen, and a seal. The seal had the Cullen crest on it. Obviously, it seemed that the men had finished bringing in all of the Cullen's luggage, paintings, and mirrors. To the right, there was a doorway that led to the bedroom. On the far wall across from the window, lied the bed. It was a gorgeous bed. It was a dark blue color with crème colored sheets and tons of feather pillows. There was a dresser on one of the walls with a gold framed mirror hanging above it to the side of the bed and on the other was a place for a lady to get ready. "I bet Alice is ranting on and on right now" Edward thought to himself as he laughed quietly. As he laughed, he heard their door close and them walking down the hall, with Jasper being dragged behind Alice. Poor Jasper. You can never keep Alice away from nice fashion and glamorous things. Back to the rooms, he could just imagine what Emmett and Rosalie would think. They'd probably be in heaven…literally. The more he thought, the more he wondered. What would America be like? Is this "Titanic" really unsinkable? What is going to happen in the voyage to come? All of these questions were not that quite entertaining but it kept him occupied as he lied there on the bed with his eyes closed. He took in a deep breathe. His body went stiff. What was this smell he smelled? It smelled…..so good. And it kept getting stronger and stronger. His throat began to burn from it. He forced himself up off of his bed to see where it had come from. He walked through the living room to his door, opening it and stepping out into the hall. He could hear laughing but it was faint. He could hardly hear anything over the noise that ringed through his ears. Whatever it was, it was still strong. As he turned to go back into his room, something smashed right into him and hit the floor. The burning in his throat got worse and the smell was unbearable. Edward whipped his head around to look at what was lying on the ground.**

**It was a girl. A girl with brown, wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes. By the looks of it, she was about 5"6 and was definitely in shock from the impact. Her friend whom was down at the other end of the hall, rushed over to see if this girl was alright. Before she could get to her friend, this girl with brown eyes looked at Edward. It was like she was staring at something she'd never seen before in her life. The more he stood there, the more he understood. She was the one who smelled so good. She was the one causing this intangible burning in his throat. Another ripple went through his body. Edward glared at her when realization hit him. Her face went even more shocked. "Why? Why now of all times did she have to come along and almost ruin everything?" So many thoughts went through his mind. So many things that could've happened. So many different ways he could've lured her into his trap. But no. He could not. Would not. Her friend was too close. Without helping her or nothing, Edward quickly went back to his room. He was afraid that by the touch of her skin, he'd go into hysterics. He didn't want to break something so beautiful. He wouldn't have been able to look at himself again. Not like he didn't feel bad enough. He wished he could trade in what he was but he was stuck like it. No way to escape but death. He couldn't do that to his family. Especially Esme. She was just so caring, it'd break her heart, figuratively speaking.**

**Angela helped Bella up as she was still in shock. She gasped finally catching her breath. "Who was that?" she asked Angela. "I have no idea. Whoever he is, he sure didn't seem friendly. Damn, upper classman." Bella shook her head. She'd never seen anyone like him. Never met anyone who made her so speechless for words. And when he glared at her, as she looked at his eyes, she didn't see hatred. She saw pain. But why didn't he help her up? Was he appalled by her? "Are you coming or what?" Angela said snapping Bella out of her deep thought. "Were you even listening?" Bella smiled slightly. "Sorry. I kind of got caught up in my thoughts" she said warily. Angela sighed. "Ugh! Well, just come on." she said as she dragged Bella along with her. They made their way down the rest of the hall. Finally making it to the staircase, they looked down it in awe. It was beautiful. No words could ever fully cover how incredible it was. The mahogany was in great shape and the marble statues were grand. The oval dome ceiling over them was breath taking as well. It was all a work of art. Bella and Angela walked down the stairs as gracefully as they could without faltering. As they descended down the staircase, they looked around at all of the upper classman. All of them in their suits and women in their expensive dresses; they felt out of place. One group of people caught Bella's eye though. They had the same color skin as the man she had encountered earlier. They even had the same eyes. As they kept walking down the staircase, the two said rushed past them as if in a hurry. "What's the bug rush?", Angela thought. "I wonder…" thought Bella.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITANIC**

Summary: This story obviously is based off of the Titanic story but has a couple of twists. Bella, a third classman, is given two tickets from her mother, Renee, for a new life with her father in America. Along with her, she takes her friend Angela. Edward, a first classman, is moving with his family to America as well but for different reasons. Reasons no one can know. Join them on the long voyage of the unsinkable Titanic and watch as a new romance unfolds. This story takes place back in the 1900's. Edward x Bella. Stephenie Meyer's characters do not belong to me at all and neither does the title Titanic.

**ChAPTER 2: Quenching the Thirst**

"**Edward! Open up right now!" thought Alice as she waited impatiently for Edward outside of his room. "If you don't open up right now, I will break it down with everybody watching!" ****she thought again. Jasper stood back as his Alice walked back and forth with anger written all over her face. He stood back fearing, for he could feel her wrath. "At the count of three I ****will break down this door Edward; don't test me! Okay. One….Two….Three!" she thought as her foot almost connected with the door. In a quick sudden movement the door opened and Edward stepped out. "Leave me alone Alice" he told her in a harsh voice. "I knew you would open it." A grin flashed across her face. "Now do you both mind telling me what's going on. I know I felt tension earlier from you Edward, and Alice is mad… so something crucial must've happened" Jasper stated nonchalantly.**** Edward sighed. There would be no point in not telling him. He was with Alice; anyone with Alice would find out sooner or later. "Come in" said Edward as he motioned towards the door. They both came in. Edward walked over to one of the couches and sat down leaning forward with his arms resting on the tops of his legs; waiting for them to sit. They sat down and he started to tell them what happened as he pinched the bridge of his nose. It was the only thing keeping him calm. Just thinking of the girl brought back that sweet, enticing smell. He couldn't show them how vulnerable he was. ****"So..I just looked back at her and then walked back into my room" Edward said as he finished his explanation. Alice gasped. "Edward! How could you? Leaving a lady on the ground like that!" "Alice, I couldn't have helped her. I wouldn't have been able to help myself. I felt so…so… weak! Would you have liked our family secret to have gotten out!?" he said enraged. "No, but now she's starting to wonder about us. If you had just played it cool, been nice, and maybe smiled she would have gone on her way not thinking back on it. But…now she thinks you hate her and is debating on whether she should come back for an explanation!" said Alice. "Ah…" Edward didn't speak a word. The tension in the room started to decrease slowly. Probably thanks to Jasper no doubt. "Edward, just go be a gentleman like you are and be kind to her the next time you see her, okay? You have much more control over you thirst. You shouldn't let this one thing bother you." Alice calmly stated. "You're right Alice" he sighed as he sat up straight, "I'll be more of a gentleman the next time I see her. Hopefully, make her forget it ever happened." He smiled his crooked smile. Alice grinned back and hugged him. Saying a thanks to him through her thoughts as they left the room.**

Sorry this chapter was so short. I thought where I left on this was a good place to end it. Makes you think what will happen next. Read and Review and hoped you enjoyed it so far!


End file.
